Where Have You Been All My Life
by quinntanasarfati
Summary: Marley is at a nightclub after being set up with Brittany's cousin. However her attention is turned elsewhere when she meets the bartender, Ryder Lynn. Neither of them know that it'll turn into something special. An AU fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Marley's P.O.V**

"Marley hurry up, we need to get down to the club now!" I heard Santana shout, "I'm coming" I shouted back. I took one final look in the mirror before walking down the stairs to see Santana's angry expression. "What?" I said. "We're going to be late. I promised Brittany I wouldn't leave her waiting." "And you won't Santana" I replied. "I cant believe you convinced me to go on a date with some random." I said angry. "He's not just some random he's Brittany's cousin so be nice" "whatever" I said. We got into the taxi and Santana wouldn't stop fussing over me. "Is that all?" She said, "what?" Oblivious to what she was talking about. "Let me sort out this top for you" she said whilst trying to get more cleavage on show, I frowned before looking up to see the taxi driver staring. "Do you mind?" I shouted at him and he suddenly focused his eyes back on the road. Santana let out a giggle, "you're too mean Marls" I shot the cab driver another death glare.

"There. Perfect, he wont be able to keep his eyes off of them." She said proudly. "Thanks" I said giving an appreciative smile. This dude better be hot. After all I don't get dressed up like this for no one. I had my long beautiful brown hair in curls that fell down below my chest. I was wearing a black cami top with a metallic skirt that stopped just below the knee and black high heels.

"We're here!" She exclaimed. She paid the driver before she went to my side and we walked straight into the club. This was the best part about being best friends with Ms Santana Lopez. She knew the best clubs in the city and knew how to worm her way in. We went straight into the V.I.P section and saw Brittany and what I assumed was Harrison. I think I'm going to be sick! He was like a human ken doll! Me and Santana finally got over to him and Brittany and he stood up and pressed a kiss to my hand. "Nice to finally meet you Marley" he whispered to me as if he trying to be alluring. I almost gagged at the smell of his breath. This was going to be a long night…

"So tell me something about yourself" He said. "There's really not much to say" I replied not knowing where to look. I had been stuck with this guy for 45 minutes now and it didn't help that Santana and Brittany went off to suck each others faces off. "What do you do for a living?" He asked, "I'm at university" I said vacantly, "what are you studying?" "Veterinary medicine… You?" I asked. "Nothing. Mom does everything for me?" He joked. "You still live with your mom?" I said shocked he was 27 years old and he lives with his mom. "Yeah… But I mean y'know I don't have a curfew and I can bring over girls whenever I want" He shot me a wink. I've had enough of this, "Do you know what I'm sorry this was a mistake." I said before grabbing my purse and walking into the bathroom wondering where Santana and Brittany got too. I heard moans coming from one of the cubicles. "Oh god Brittany, yeah faster, harder" my mouth formed in an 'O' expression as I realised that was the sound of Santana. I exited the bathroom immediately. I walked straight to the bar and looked around the club to see Harrison trying to grind up on some girl only for her to turn around and pour her drink over him. I giggled before turning to face the bar. "What can I get you?" The bartender asked I looked up to meet his face. God he was sexy. "Whatever you recommend…" I looked down at his name tag, "Ryder." He gave a smirk before turning around to make me my drink. He leaned over picking something up from the floor, giving me a view of his butt. I gave a small smile. I guess tonight is going to be fun.

"A white wine for a gorgeous girl " he said before he shot me a wink."Are you not going to join me?" I said innocently, "I'm working" he said back. "When do you get off work?" I asked, "20 minutes" "Perfect" I said seductively.

**Ryder's P.O.V**

God this girl was beautiful, she was hot and beautiful. Tonight was going to be good. I finally got off behind the bar and joined the girl who's name was still unknown to me. "You never did tell me your name." I said to her, "Marley, Marley Rose" she replied.

We talked for a little longer before we went to the dance floor. She then started to grind on me, fuck yes! The bouncer then came to us, "leave space for Jesus you two." We ignored the bouncer and went back to each other . She had her arms around me and before I knew it we were both leaning in. We heard wolf whistles from around us as we made out. "Shall we go somewhere more private" she whispered seductively in my ear. INSTANT HARD ON. I nodded and followed her out the club. She managed to hail a taxi in seconds. This was my dream girl.

The minute she got the keys into her apartment we headed straight for upstairs.

"Where were we?" she questioned and I gave a small smirk. She reattached her mouth to mine and then I opened my mouth so she could find my tongue. Minutes after she reached for the buttons on my shirt and ended up ripping the shirt in the process. She then reattached her lips to mine whilst running her finger up and down my chest. I moaned in the process. I then moved down to kiss her neck whilst taking off her dress. She moaned loudly, "Ry" she whispered. I then undid her bra and I grabbed hold of her left breast. "Fuck Ryder!" I smirked at how weak she was for me. She then got on her knees and unbuckled my belt and pulled my pants off in the process. "Think you can last more than one round?" She teased whilst stroking me through my boxers, I groaned at the feeling. "Definitely" I said before bringing her back up to eye level and kissing her passionately. She then pulled me on the bed taking off my boxers and removing her underwear. Her mouth formed an 'O' expression at my size. I went down on her, making sure she was wet enough. I kissed her inner thigh and she inhaled deeply. I smirked at her. I then buried my tongue in her and she moaned loudly. I then flicked my tongue against her clit. Teasing her.

I then went back up positioning the head on her. I went in slowly letting her walls adjust and she nodded to let me know that I could move. I started to go faster. Not too fast though. I wanted to savour the moment. "Oh fuck" she cursed.

"More. Fuck. Ryder. Harder!" She exclaimed and I went faster making us rock the bed. Minutes later she climaxed and continued to ride me whilst I found my orgasm. We then cuddled in bed, "that's the best sex I've ever had" I exclaimed. God what was wrong with me? You don't say things like that.

**Marley's P.O.V**

I giggled at his words before I started to stroke him, "are you ready for round 2?" I asked. He groaned, "I'll take that as a yes" I then started to crawl down the bed making my way down to his member. I grabbed him and started to pump him fast. "Oh fuck Marley!" I then put my mouth around his cock and he groaned. I started to bob my head up and down. My hands went down to stroke his balls and the rest of his member that I couldn't fit in my mouth because of his length. He groaned loudly before he came, shooting four loads of cum down my throat. I swallowed before going back up to kiss him intensely.

BEST NIGHT EVER! Where had he been all my life?

**Ryder's P.O.V**

We definitely need to do this more often. Where has this girl been all my life. We then lasted 2 more rounds before we fell asleep.

**Marley's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning with surprisingly a mild hangover. I stirred quietly trying not to wake Ryder up. I looked over at him and smiled. Last night was amazing! I thought to myself. I then got out of bed and put on a shirt and some panties before I went downstairs to make a coffee for us. I was greeted downstairs by roommate Rachel, who was smiling wildly at me "what?" I asked, "heard you got lucky last night" she laughed. "Who told you?" I asked, "no I literally heard it." She joked. "Oh my god Rachel, it was literally the best night of my life." "What was he like?" "So big" I exclaimed. "I meant personality wise" Rachel said. "Yeah he is so sweet yet so hot and sexy at the same time. Y'know he's studying to be a paramedic. How awesome is that?" I said. I don't know why I was acting like this. I only knew him 5 minutes and he was already making me feel like a lovesick teenager and I never felt about anyone that way not even in high school.

Me and Rachel raved about him for 5 more minutes before I took the cups of coffee back to my room. He was awake and looking around the room for something, "I wondered where you got too" he said smiling. I gave him his coffee and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Looking for something?" I questioned, "I can't find my boxers" he said frowning before he found them and put them on and joined me on the bed. "I really enjoyed last night" he said, "me too" I replied, "I'd love to do it again sometime" he whispered into my ear,before going down to press sweet kisses on my neck. I moaned quietly. I grabbed his cup of coffee and put it to the side with mine before turning my attention back to Ryder. I gave him a slow sweet kiss, I looked at the clock to see if we had time and groaned. "I'm really sorry, I have to go to work soon. I work all the way in-" "Brooklyn" we both said, "you told me last night" he said. I smiled at the fact that he remembered. "I should probably get going anyway" he said, picking up his shirt, to see that it had a giant rip on it. "Sorry about that" I said innocently, he just laughed. "My roommate always has her boyfriend over, I'll see if theres anything to wear from him" I said my cheeks burning red because of the rip I caused on his shirt.

I came back into my room to hand him the shirt. The shirt was tight on him and I bit my lip at his defined chest. I showed him out, "Thanks for an awesome night" he said once again, I leaned up to give a passionate kiss. "I think should be the one thanking you." "I was wondering if you wanted to do this again sometime?" He asked, "I'd love to" I whispered in his ear. "Tomorrow night at Franchia?" "Sounds good" I smiled at him. "You've got my number" I said, he took my cheek in his hand "I'll see you tomorrow night" he said before he gave me slow sweet kiss. I locked the door and squealed like a little girl on christmas morning before I went to go get ready for work.

**Ryder's P.O.V**

I walked into my apartment still smiling from what happened in the past 12 hours, "someone got lucky" My best friend, Sam said. "shut up man" I laughed at him before going into the shower to get ready for the day.

* * *

Please leave reviews:) I want to know what people think

Natasha x


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm introducing a OC called Ally in this chapter**

* * *

**Marley's P.O.V**

"Sorry I'm late, Louis. It won't happen again." I said apologetically to my manager as I walked to my side of the counter. "This is the third time in the past 2 weeks Marley. This is your last chance" he said sternly. "I won't screw up this time, I promise" I gave a small smile and he gave me an unimpressed look before walking into the staff room. I rolled my eyes before putting my apron on and collecting stained coffee mugs.

My best friend of 3 years, Ally walked in and I flashed her a smile. Ally was my only friend from high school. She was one of my best friends. Ally's hair was dark brown and she had a pixie haircut. She walked in confidently before coming over to me with a small smirk on her face. "What?" I asked, "A little birdy told me you rocked the house last night with a mystery man" She sniggered. "I'm going to kill Rachel" I joked. "Usual?" I asked Ally about her coffee and she nodded. I started to pour her coffee whilst we continued to talk. "Seriously though Al, he was so charming and, god he was amazing!" I whispered to her so that Louis couldn't hear us. "I know this'll sound crazy but I really think this could be more than just a one night stand. I'm meeting him tomorrow for dinner" She smiled at me, "well as long as your happy" "you did use protection last night right?" she asked her voice full of concern, "I'm on the pill, relax Ally" I laughed at her worried expression. Louis then came back into the main area. "There you go Ms a decaf black coffee and a skinny blueberry muffin" I said with a fake tone in my voice, trying to show Louis I was taking the job 'seriously' "thank you" she replied. "Have a nice day" I smiled at her before going over to clear some tables. "Keep up the good work Miss Rose" Louis said in a patronising tone. I could only smile at him.

I had been working for over 2 hours now. I say working, there's nothing to work on. This place is actually dead. "Louis I'm going for my smoke break" I said whilst peaking my head into the staff room. Before he could say no, I exited the room quickly so that I could avoid his whining. I grabbed my cigarettes, lighter and my phone. As soon as my cigarette was lit and I started puffing, I got out my phone to see if I had any texts. I had received a text from Santana reading: 'I CAN'T BELIVE YOU LEFT HARRISON ON HIS OWN LAST NIGHT. HE WAS SO UPSET. YOU'RE ASS IS MINE ROSE!' I rolled my eyes before I exited the conversation and saw that a text had just came through with no name. I frowned before opening the text. 'I really enjoyed your company last night;) Did you want me to pick you up at 7 tomorrow night?xx' I blushed at the text and added Ryder's number before replying, 'I enjoyed yours too, maybe if you play your cards right tomorrow night you'll get lucky again;) 7 is perfect xx' I sent the text before I took another drag from my cigarette.

I took the final drag from my cigarette before I stumped it out and walked back into the coffee shop. I felt my phone buzz as I got back behind the counter. I checked my texts and saw it was from Ryder, 'sounds promising;) see you at seven xx' I smirked before I put my phone away and served a customer.

2 hours later I finally finished my shift and was on the subway. After 10 minutes of having to put up with a man's (who quite clearly didn't shower often) armpit in my face. I got off the subway and was making my way to the library so I could finish my paper for my course.

It took 2 hours to finish my paper and I was now (finally) making my way out of the library. I decided to stay outside for a cigarette. I put the cigarette in between my lips whilst searching for my lighter, only to realise I must've lost it. Great… I thought to myself, "need a lighter?" I heard a voice come from behind me, I turned around and saw Ryder holding his lighter. "Are you following me?" I flirted, "what can I say, you're irresistible" he walked closer to me and lit my cigarette for me before lighting his own. "Looking forward to tomorrow?" I asked before taking another puff. "You know it" he said looking at me. I looked down and I blushed. We finished smoking our cigarettes in a comfortable silence.

I turned to face him, so that he was pushed against the wall and I pressed a sweet kiss on his neck, "so what are you doing now?" I asked, "I was going to go and get some studying done but… I think that can wait" he said before wrapping his arms around my waist and giving me a kiss. I moaned into the kiss before responding, "good answer" I whispered in his ear, "your place or mine?" He asked, "yours" I replied before we hailed a taxi and was on our way to his apartment.

Ryder scrambled with the key in his apartment door, we were too wrapped up in each other to focus on getting the key in the door. The door finally opened after what felt like 10 minutes. He went down to kiss my neck and I just about managed to hold in a moan. He then came back up to kiss my lips whilst I fiddled with his coat trying to get it off when we heard a cough coming from the couch, we broke apart to see what I assumed was Ryder's roommates, a blonde boy with the hugest mouth I'd ever seen and a black girl with their mouths wide open. "Sor-" I was in the middle of apologising before Ryder picked me up and I squealed as he carried me to his bedroom.

"I can't believe you just did that" I laughed at Ryder's eager behaviour. He gave me a chaste kiss, I moaned when he nibbled on my ear. I then finally was able to take off his coat, throwing it to the other side of the room. He lifted his shirt up and I saw his defined chest. My hands went down to fiddle with his belt, "you wear too many clothes" I said whilst trying to unbuckle his belt, we then broke apart as he kicked his shoes and socks off and he took of his trousers, leaving him in his boxers. He smirked before taking off my coat whilst pressing kisses all over my neck. I moaned again before I removed my skirt and tights. My hands went down to stroke his member. He groaned loudly before he removed my shirt. I kissed him again, this time opening my mouth so that our tongues could meet. He then ripped my panties off and I let out a loud moan, he removed my bra and I removed him boxers. Minutes after our tongues had explored the other's mouth. We were lying in bed and Ryder was paying attention to my left breast. He massaged it slowly before he took it into his mouth. "Ryder" I moaned, "what?" he asked innocently, "I need you in me" I moaned again. Seconds later he leaned up to kiss me passionately, I then decided to take over. I got on to of him pressing light kisses down his body, I then gave his dick a quick kiss and he moaned loudly. I smirked at the things I was doing to him before I then positioned myself on his member and sunk down. Both of our mouths made an 'O' expression and I then started to slowly move on him, before picking up my pace. Ryder than started to move, picking up the same rhythm.

"Marley!" Ryder growled my name as he began to reach his orgasm, "Oh fuck Ryder!" I moaned out, before leaning down to kiss him passionately whilst keeping our rhythm. I then reached my orgasm, screaming Ryder's name as I came down from my high. Ryder following seconds later. I then climbed off of Ryder, I laid by his side as we both calmed our breaths.

He pressed a kiss to my forehead as we lied in bed together. "Do you think your roommates heard us?" I asked "probably" he laughed, I jokingly slapped him. "That's not funny" "why are you smiling then?" he joked, I then laughed. "This is becoming quite a frequent thing. Us ending up in each others bed when we haven't even had a first date yet" I spoke up. Ryder gave a fake, offended expression, "I'm sorry. I didn't realise that was a bad thing" I laughed, "it's not. I love spending time in bed with you." I said, "same here" he said before leaning down to give me a kiss. We was then interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing, "sorry about that" I said before answering the call to see it was Rachel, "hello" "Marley, where are you?" "I'm with… someone." "I need your help! It's urgent please get here." I groaned, "I'll be there soon, bye."

"I've got to go. My roommate needs me." "It's fine" he replied. I looked around for my underwear but I couldn't find them. "Have you seen my underwear?" I asked, he got up searching for them. He then picked up a pair of torn panties. "You can borrow a pair of mine if you want" "yeah, if you don't mind." He gave me a pair of his American Apparel boxers and I giggled before I put them on. I then put on the rest of my clothes and walked out of the bedroom to see that thankfully the two from earlier were no longer there and that it was safe to walk out. I got to the door and Ryder spun me around to give me a sweet kiss. "Until tomorrow" he shot me a wink before I left the apartment building.

I arrived back home to see Rachel running around the flat frantically, "whats wrong?" I asked concerned, "nothing! Everything is perfect!" She exclaimed, "well then… What's going on?" "Finn's taking me to Mexico! I need your help packing" "Aww that's so sweet Rachel you're so lucky" "I know, I know but come on you're gonna have to help me!" She said before dragging me into her room.

"I'll see you soon guys, have an awesome time!" I said hugging Finn and Rachel. I waved them goodbye before I went back inside. A week to myself… Or not. This would be the perfect time to get Ryder to come round after our date. I was interrupted by my thoughts when I got a call from Santana, shit. I answered the call, "hello?" "Where are you?" It was certainly blatant. "At home" I replied. "I'm coming over" she said before she ended the call.

15 minutes later, Santana had invited herself in using the emergency key. "Want to explain to me why you left him on his own?" "Want to explain to me why you and Brittany were screwing each other in the nightclub toilets last night?" I smirked at her, proud of my witty comeback and suddenly Santana's cheeks were burning red because of the embarrassment.

"Harrison was giving me the creeps. Santana no offence to him but he just wasn't my type." Santana's face softened, "oh sorry, I didn't realise" "It's fine, you didn't know" I said softly, "if I had known he was making you uncomfortable, I wouldn't have left you alone with him." "Santana stop apologising, I'm fine anyways thats not what I wanted to tell you" Santana looked at me with a concerned expression on her face. "I hooked up with the bartender last night, he was amazing. I'm seeing him tomorrow night for a date." Santana smiled at me, "I don't mean to sound crazy but it feels like I've found someone who is just what I need right now. This is the first guy I've been with that has made me feel amazing and beautiful. I met him as well today outside the library just by coincidence. I feel so happy Santana." "I'm glad babe. You deserve someone special." I smiled "thank you" I said before giving her a hug. This is why I loved Santana. She always knew what to say, even though everyone thought she was a backstabbing bitch. Only Rachel, Ally, Brittany and me knew the real Santana. "When did you say the date was?" She asked, "tomorrow night" I replied. "What are you going to wear?" "I'm not sure yet" "You can borrow one of my dresses. Get him drooling over those puppies" she said pointing at my cleavage. "Santana!" "What?" She said laughing.

The following night had finally come it was 5:30 and Santana had just finished straightening my hair. "Is all this necessary?" I asked, "Marley Amelia Rose! You didn't just say that" I heard a knock on the door. "That'll be Brittany" Ally said before going to answer the door. She came back into my room with Brittany. "Hey babe" Santana said before giving her a kiss. "I got the dress you asked for Santana" "Thanks babe" Santana replied before taking the cover off to show me. "What do you think?" "It's gorgeous, thanks you two" I said before hugging them both. "Before we get you in that dress lets start your makeup." Brittany said like an excited school girl.

They finally finished my makeup and it was now 18:15. I put my dress on and got Ally to zip it up because Santana and Brittany were busy sucking each others faces in Rachel's room and me and Ally heard loud moans coming from them.

Me and Ally were talking in the living room, waiting for time to go by. Santana and Brittany came in with messy hair and creased clothes and I giggled at the pair of them. "Someone looks good!" They both said in unison. "Thank you" I replied. I was wearing a dark navy peplum dress that had a dark electric blue stripe on the peplum. The dress cut by the neck showing some cleavage but not too much. There was a strap going across the top of my chest. I had grey pointed heels on with straps on them.

Suddenly the door bell rang. I walked to the door not realising there was a crowd following me to the door until I opened it. Ryder gave a wide eyed expression before stuttering his words, "h-hi" "he's cute" I heard a voice say from behind me. "Guys do you mind?" I whispered agitated to my friends, "we best get going anyway" Santana and Brittany said. "Have fun! And use protection!" Santana giggled, fucking bitch. They finally left and it was just me and Ryder stood at the front door. "I got you these" he said holding up a bunch of peonies, "thank you" I blushed before I gave him a sweet kiss. "I'll just go put these in some water." I said before walking into the kitchen to see Ally stood there. "I'll sort these out, don't worry about it. I'll be off soon anyway." "You sure?" I asked, "yes! Now go get some Marley!" I laughed at her before we exchanged our goodbyes and I was back to being by Ryder's side.

We were in the cab enjoying a comfortable silence when Ryder whispered in my ear, "you look beautiful tonight" "you don't look so bad yourself" I whispered into his ear and he smiled before putting his arm around me and I leaned into him.

10 minutes later we arrived at the restaurant, after we were seated we was given a fancy menu. We ordered our food and then began to talk. "I don't even know where to start. We got to know each other quite well the other night" he smirked. "Well what do you want to know?" he asked. We spoke for 20 minutes before our food came, it felt so natural and normal talking to Ryder. It felt like I've known him my whole life.  
We were now outside of my apartment with our bodies wrapped around each others kissing passionately, I then opened my apartment door and started to take off Ryder's clothes. Seconds later our shoes were off, he was shirtless and my dress was now hanging around my waist, we continued walking backwards whilst being too wrapped up in each other when I heard a loud intended cough. I suddenly broke apart from Ryder and spun around, shocked at the person who was before me. "MOM" I shouted, shocked. I turned away from her too ashamed to look at her, I looked up to Ryder who was still shirtless which is then when I realised that my dress was half way down me. I pulled up my dress and whispered to Ryder agitated, "put your shirt on." He then found his shirt before walking back over to me, "I-I'll go make some coffees" he said to me before speed walking into the kitchen area. I looked up to see my mother giving me a look of disapproval.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter:)**

**Please leave reviews**

**Tasha **


End file.
